This invention relates to cosmetic cover compositions which are mineral oil free and lanolin free--i.e., contain no mineral oil and no lanolin (wool fat).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,573 issued to Frischling et al. on Apr. 21, 1987 discloses an ester blend comprising tridecyl trimellitate blended with at least one additional ester selected from the group consisting of dipentaerythritol hexacaprylate/hexacaprate, tridecyl stearate and neopentyl glycol dicaprylate/dicarprate. It is disclosed that the blend contains about 5 to about 85 wt. % tridecyl trimellitate based on the weight of the blend. It is also disclosed that these ester blends are a substitute for mineral oil in toiletry and cosmetics. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,573 the disclosed ester blends are suitable for use in night creams, moisturizers, lotions, make-ups, face creams, day creams, body lotions, lipsticks and lip glosses.
The technical information brochure for SOFTISAN.RTM.649 (Huls Troisdorf AG) discloses that this product is the glycerin ester of natural vegetable fatty acids, of an isostearic acid, and of the adipic acid, and that this product has the CTFA adopted name; caprylic/capric/isostearic/adipic triglyceride. It is disclosed that when SOFTISAN 649 is stirred in warm water it will form an emulsion having the properties of woolwax. It is also disclosed that emulsions containing SOFTISAN 649 have a better heat stability than emulsions with natural woolwax, they have a softer consistency, a good adhesion and leave a pleasant feeling on the skin. According to this brochure, SOFTISAN 649 is particularly suitable for skin care products, baby creams, sticks and other decorative cosmetics. The brochure gives formulations of several products containing SOFTISAN 649, amongst which there is included a sports cream stick on page 5.
Cosmetic cover compositions containing mineral oil and lanolin are known, and such compositions may not be ideally suitable for consumers who have oily skin and/or are sensitive to lanolin. These consumers would benefit from a composition that was free of mineral oil and free of lanolin, and they would further benefit if such a composition could also absorb some excess oil from the user's skin. Thus, a cosmetic cover composition free of mineral oil and free of lanolin, which could also absorb some excess oil from the user's skin, would be a welcome contribution to the art. Such a contribution is provided by this invention.